Night 327
Dumped (フられた Fu Rareta) is Night 327 of the Manga manga series. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Summary Crying Alibaba keeps repeating that Morgiana broke up with him. Trying to calm him down, Aladdin asks what happened. Alibaba recollects that he was having a conversation with Morgiana, mentioning to her about how Kougyoku was feeling more and more anxious about leaving the International Alliance. He says he thinks that leaving the alliance was a good thing, but Morgiana points out that leaving the alliance could make other countries leave as well, which would bring about another war due to clashing ideals. She adds that Kougyoku should understand this, given how her country just suffered a civil war. When Alibaba says the civil war was the reason Kougyoku and the others changed their minds in the first place, Morgiana gets mad and yells back at him, asking why he has to always act in a way that provokes Sinbad, wondering aloud whether no one cares about peace and prosperity anymore. She states she doesn't agree with him or Kougyoku, which angers Alibaba, who retaliates by saying there's no point in talking if they are going to lash at each other like that. Listening to the story, Aladdin remarks the two just had a normal fight, asking Alibaba if bridging such gaps in the way of thinking wasn't the point of a man and a woman being together. He asks him whether he likes Morgiana, and what he likes about her, with Alibaba counting all the nice things about her on his fingers. Aladdin stops him, smiling at his friend and suggesting him to apologise to her. Alibaba sniffs, saying that he has no intention to apologise because he did nothing wrong. Aladdin yells that this is the exact opposite of what he's supposed to be doing, just as Morgiana storms into the room, calling out to Alibaba. The two growl at each other angrily, then apologise to each other at the same time. Hakuryuu says the two are lame, with Alibaba telling him off. Two days later, Kougyoku comes to inform Aladdin and Alibaba that the Kou Empire has decided to remain in the International Alliance. Shocked, Aladdin and Alibaba are told that leaving would cause the power to be decentralised and while that is not a bad thing on its own, they have to think about the distant future as well. Kougyoku points out that strifes, similar to that of Kou's civil war, are a bad thing and to prevent that from happening, one person needs to hold the reigns. Aladdin and Alibaba ask whether she means Sinbad, and Kougyoku, along with Koumei and Ka Koubun says that they have indeed realised that, despite having trouble to admit it earlier. Later on, Aladdin and Alibaba wonder what made them change their minds all of a sudden, though Alibaba points out that it perhaps wasn't that far-fetched of a decision since it is in line with Kou's vision of unification. Aladdin wonders what Reim Empire and Kina Kingdom are going to do, pointing out that both Muu Alexius and Takeruhiko Yamato were starkly against Sinbad's views in the past. Three days later, breaking news are broadcast across the world. Aladdin and Alibaba watch in disbelief, as Reim Empire decided to join the alliance while Kina Kingdom opted for remaining in it as well. Muu speaks to Sinbad, saying how up until then, they were obsessing over the idea of a single nation's individuality, but they decided to follow him, for a hundred or even thousand years of peace. The rest of the crowd, along with Takeruhiko and Kougyoku cheers, chanting the same motto. Sinbad thanks them all, while Aladdin and Alibaba watch in shock, wondering what happened to everyone. Navigation Category:Final Arc